


Слишком откровенный разговор

by Lethys



Category: Earthworm Jim (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как простой поход в магазин обернулся для Джима в спонтанный сеанс откровения. О женской находчивости и разочаровании в межличностных отношениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком откровенный разговор

Сегодня в городке Терлак стояла невыносимая жара. 

Наш герой, червяк Джим, отправился в супермаркет за мороженным и прохладной газировкой, поскольку его друзья щенок Питер и принцесса Как-её-там очень настойчиво попросили сходить за требуемыми продуктами.

Слава Великому духу червя, в такую жару никто из злодеев не предпринял попыток воплотить свои злодейские замыслы. Это было бы фирменным издевательством, и вообще!..

Как и ожидалось, на кассе скопилась очередь. Пока Джим стоял за каким—то толстым парнем, он разглядывал всё, что лежало на полках: чипсы, шоколад, жевачки и печенья. Взгляд невольно упал на корзину впереди стоявшего парня.

“Колбасы, тефтели замороженные, макароны, пиво… Мда, ну и наборчик,” – про себя отметил Джим и посмотрел в свою корзинку: мороженное в пластмассовых стаканчиках, газировка по два литра. Всего по три штуки и отдельно – торт мороженное с черничным джемом.

— Пакет нужен? — хоть кассир и задала вопрос, когда наконец дошла очередь до Джима, но голос её при этом был безразличный. Её можно было понять. В зале работали кондиционеры, но даже здесь ощущался этот душный воздух.

— Да, большой, пожалуйста, — улыбаясь, сказал Джим. Он всегда старается быть вежливым, даже если собеседник не излучает дружелюбие.

Совершив покупку, наш герой направился на выход. Проходя мимо кафе, Джим краем глаза увидел что-то, что заставило его повернуть голову. В кафе было довольно много посетителей, но зоркий глаз героя заприметил опасность. У стойки спиной к нему сидел… его злой двойник!

“Ох, только я порадовался, что ни один злодей не кажет носу, как на тебе, пожалуйста!”

На пару мгновений Джим задумался: у него в пакете быстро таящие продукты. С другой стороны, злодей тоже не станет ждать! Это сейчас он мирно сидит в кафе, а, возможно, в следующую секунду он вскочит на один из столиков и начнёт палить из пистолета!

Джим уверенно направился к своему двойнику.

— Да что же за день-то такой! — деланно сердито заявил Джим. — Даже силы зла ещё сохраняют активность. В такую-то жару! Слушай, давай ты перенесёшь свой план по захвату мира на тот день, когда температура понизится?

— Разве похоже, что я пытаюсь захватить мир? — злой Джим лениво посмотрел на него. – Эта погода сведёт меня с ума окончательно, — он хлебнул из стакана.

— Окончательно? — фыркнул герой, ставя пакет на соседний стул. — То есть, ещё есть куда, да?

— Очень смешно, — процедил злой Джим. — Если бы ты был на моём месте, ты бы так не острил.

Так, ладно. Джима не слишком волнует, что там у злодея стряслось. Но, опять же, нужно же убедиться, что тот ничего не задумал.

— Выкладывай.

— Тебе и вправду интересны мои проблемы? – съязвил злой двойник.

— Нет, я предложил тебе выговориться из вежливости, — пояснил Джим.

— Справедливо, — кивнул злой Джим, отпил ещё из стакана, потарабанил по столешнице и коротко сообщил: — Принцесса Как-её-там.

Джим вытаращился. Какие это у него проблемы с принцессой?

“Не понял…”

— Как принцесса? – вырвалось у него.

— Да не та, — отмахнулся злой Джим. — Моя. Которая злой двойник твоей.

Джим выдохнул с облегчением. Не с его принцессой. Фуф. Остальное уже не так уж и важно. Однако же… Джим широко заулыбался.

— Проблемы с принцессой? — да, смеяться в такой ситуации не хорошо. Но смех сам рвался наружу! Джим еле сдерживался. — У тебя проблемы с принцессой?.. Ха-х, кхм… И-и… Кхе-кхе… Какие же? Не идёт с тобой на свидание?

Злой Джим недобро покосился.

— Да скорее наоборот.

В отличие от героя, злой двойник был крайне серьёзен. Тут уж и Джиму стало не до смеха. Он с непониманием посмотрел на своего двойника. Сразу припомнились все неудачные попытки позвать принцессу Как-её-там на свидание. Но та неприступная барышня; отказывала каждый раз. Даже если и удавалось заманить её в ресторан или кино, она всё равно отказывалась называть это свиданием. Да они даже за руку ни разу не держались!

— В смысле “наоборот”? — не понял Джим.

— В самом прямом, — раздражённо буркнул злой Джим. — Официант! Налей ещё лимонад! Невыносимо. Мой мозг сейчас расплавится.

Молодая девушка в тот же миг подлетела и наполнила стакан почти до краёв.

Джим в это время не мог прийти в себя от услышанного. То есть, если он бьётся за сердце Как-её-там, всякий раз обламываясь, то у злого Джима, получается, есть и гулянья, и свидания, и вместе держаться за руки?.. Но как? Это несправедливо!

— Счёт пока не надо: возможно я закажу ещё.

Официантка кивнула и вернулась к своим делам.

— Я от неё устал уже, — вздохнул злой Джим. — Блин, да я начал жалеть, что заказал этот анти-синхронизатор!

Герой лишь потрясённо молчал. Со слов злого двойника получалось, что злая принцесса Как-её-там — это он, Джим. А злой Джим — это его принцесса Как-её-там. То есть у них всё наоборот. Забавно. Или не очень? Вон как злой Джим сердится. Значит, его принцесса тоже злится от его попыток ухаживать?

— А вчера так вообще номер был…

Вечер был тихим и спокойным. Злой Джим решил почитать газету, чтобы разузнать о новых похождениях своего доброго двойника. Знай врага в лицо – жизненная установка, которой злой Джим неукоснительно следует. В газете каждую неделю нет-нет, да появляются статьи о Джиме.

— Эй, красавчик, — позвала его принцесса. – Чего тухнешь над газетой? Давай, взбодрись!

— Ты не видишь, я читаю? — поднял он на неё взгляд и обомлел. Она стояла перед ним в одном полотенце. Значит, ему не казалось, и он действительно нравится принцессе. Но то были намёки, и злой Джим не совсем понимал, чего от него хотят. Похоже, намёки закончились. Начались активные действия.

— Но ты уже не читаешь, — широко улыбнулась принцесса. Ей явно польстило, что её вид произвёл нужный эффект.

И возразить-то нечего!

— Ладно, — сдался злой Джим и отложил газету. Он только сейчас заметил, что принцесса держит руки за спиной. – Чего тебе надо?

— Какой ты недогадливый! – она изобразила обиду. Подошла ближе и села ему на колени так, что всё ещё было не видно, что она прячет за спиной. — Вроде бы всё очевидно.

Злой Джим с подозрением окинул её взглядом с ног до головы.

— Допустим, я скажу, что ты хочешь секс, — беззлобно выпалил он. — Но вынужден тебя разочаровать. Эта штука, — он кивнул на свой костюм, — для этого не предусмотрена.

— Я знаю, — кивнула она, и её улыбка стала подозрительно широкой. – Вот поэтому я сходила в секс-шоп и прикупила кое-что.

Наверное, секунд тридцать злой Джим таращился на девушку не в силах выдавить и слова.

— Что? К-Куда... Куда ты ходила?.. Ч… Что ты купила?..

— Она купила фалоимитатор, твою ж мать! – воскликнул сейчас злой Джим и выпил весь лимонад одним глотком. — Зелёный! Додумалась же!.. Официант! Ещё лимонад!

Вот тут уже герой не сдержался и заржал в голос, настолько эта ситуация показалась нелепой и одновременно комичной. Он даже забыл о других посетителях кафе, которые с недовольством начали коситься на него. Официантка поспешила наполнить стакан и вернулась к кассе.

— Вот ты ржёшь, а мне... пришлось «читать инструкцию», — спокойнее сказал злой Джим.

— Подожди, — отсмеявшись, начал герой. – То есть, вы всё-таки переспали?

— Да.

— Не вижу проблемы! Я вот, например, уже сколько времени бьюсь, чтобы сводить её на свидание. Не просто в кафе, не просто в кинотеатр на фильм, к середине которого я непременно засну, а на свидание. Но она отказывается и всё, понимаешь? А ты. Тебе девушка сама предлагает отношения, но ты так реагируешь, будто бы тебе они не нужны.

— Ну, есть немного.

Пауза, возникшая между ними, заметно затянулась. Джим переваривал услышанное. Он уже успел сто раз отругать себя за начатый разговор. Знал же, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Нет, решил изобразить из себя психолога!.. Кажется, ему самому теперь нужен приём у специалиста…

— Давай поменяемся? — с долей надежды спросил Джим.

Злой Джим покосился на него, как на сумасшедшего. Правильно, он заслужил этот взгляд, ведь вопрос прозвучал как-то отчаянно. Неужели у них с принцессой всё настолько плохо и не подлежит восстановлению, раз герой предложил обмен?

— Вот ты где! — донеслось сзади.

Джим и его злой двойник одновременно обернулись. К ним шли принцесса Как-её-там и щенок Питер. И они были недовольны.

— Мы отправили тебя в магазин полчаса назад! — начала принцесса. — Мы дома изнываем от жары, пока ты прохлаждаешься здесь под кондиционерами! А ты что здесь делаешь?

Она и Питер обратили своё внимание на злого двойника.

— Эй, я, что, не могу посидеть в кафе? — злой Джим выставил руки перед собой.

— Если только ты не задумал что-то.

— Ничего я не задумал. Я лимонад пью, — злой Джим допил остатки. — Вот. А вообще, пойду-ка я отсюда. Мне и дома мозг неплохо выносят. Чао!

Вскочив на ракету, злой Джим резко сорвался с места, оставляя позади клубы дыма. Герои и остальные посетители, которым не повезло оказаться на пути двойника, зашлись кашлем.

— Кто-нибудь, включите вытяжку на максимум, — прохрипел Джим, еле откашлявшись.

— Ваш счёт, сэр, — сказала официантка, протягивая герою чек.

— Что? Это не моё… Эй!

Но злой Джим скрылся из виду слишком быстро.

— Простите, но если вы не оплатите счёт, то мне придётся позвать охрану, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла официантка. Она прекрасно видела, что клиент сбежал. Но товар продан. Деньги за него должны быть в кассе.

В принципе, бедную девочку можно понять: за недостачу её уволят, если вообще не привлекут к ответственности.  
Но каков злой Джим! Ещё же ведь сказал, что оплатит позже. Видимо, Джим просто удачно подвернулся ему под руку, вот на него и скинули счёт.

— Вот, пожалуйста.

— Мороженное растаяло, — с досадой сказал Питер.

— Если бы кое-кто не трепался попусту, а сразу пошёл домой, то мороженное не растаяло бы, — принцесса скрестила руки на груди.

— Сейчас мы придём домой и положим его в морозилку, — парировал Джим. — Да, придётся немного подождать, прежде чем начать есть его.

— Оно уже не будет таким вкусным.

— Тогда давайте купим ещё. Не мог же я пройти мимо того, кто не раз пытался нас уничтожить. А вдруг он что-то затевал?..

Пока они шли до продуктового отдела, Джим прокручивал в голове поистине откровенный разговор со своим двойником. С чего бы ему выдавать такую личную информацию? Хотел похвастаться? Правда переживает? Какую бы цель он не преследовал, всё равно своего он добился: Джим чувствовал себя деморализованным. Он украдкой поглядывал на принцессу и тут же отводил взгляд. Зная её, было сложно представить, что она (“Не она, а её двойник” — про себя уточнил Джим) кого-то соблазняет; было обидно, что злому Джиму злая принцесса досталась так легко. Герой теперь даже и не знал как подступиться к своей Как-её-там!

Когда у тебя всё плохо, и появляется тот, у кого всё хорошо, но ему это самое “хорошо” не очень-то и не нужно, тебе становится ещё хуже.


End file.
